neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Zords in Power Rangers RPM
The Zords in ''Power Rangers RPM'' are referred to within the series as the "Zord Attack Vehicles". Zord Attack Vehicles Each Zord Attack Vehicle is an animal-themed motor vehicle with large optical sensors that the Rangers say resemble anime-style eyes. When summoned by the Rangers, they must plug their appropriate engine cell into their respective Zords in order to power them up and enlarge them. *'Eagle Racer': Ranger Red's Zord is a red eagle-themed race car with flight capabilities. Powered up by Engine Cell 1. It forms the torso, head, and arms of the High Octane Megazord. It is frequently simply referred to as the Eagle Zord in the show. *'Lion Hauler': Ranger Blue's Zord is a blue lion-themed bus that has a laser cannon on top. Powered up by Engine Cell 2. It forms the legs of the High Octane Megazord. *'Bear Crawler': Ranger Yellow's Zord is a yellow bear-themed monster truck that can crunch on foes. Powered up by Engine Cell 3. It forms the lower torso of the High Octane Megazord. The wheels serve as a shield to deflect attacks. *'Tail Spinner': Ranger Green's Zord is a green shark-themed motorcycle that spins and attacks. Powered up by Engine Cell 4. It becomes the left arm for ValveMax Megazord and Zenith Megazord to become a sword. It can also replace the left arm of the High Octane Megazord with the same attack. Despite it being shark themed it bears more of a resemblance to a dolphin, due to its elongated snout and horizontal tail fin. *'Wolf Cruiser': Ranger Black's Zord is a black wolf-themed police car that uses its nose to fire lasers. Powered up by Engine Cell 5. It becomes the right arm for the ValveMax Megazord and Zenith Megazord to become a blaster. It can also replace the right arm of the High Octane Megazord with the same attack. Note in sentai is German Shepherd Dog. *'Crocodile Carrier': An orange crocodile-themed eighteen wheeler (called Croc Carrier for short). Its carrier can be used to carry as well as launch the other zords into the air. Rangers Green and Black each have an Engine Cell 6 Key for half of this unmanned/remote Zord. In order for it to function properly, it required a flux overthruster core reactor, which are very hard to come by. This Zord forms the body, head and legs of the ValveMax Megazord and the feet for the Zenith Megazord. *'Falcon Copter': Ranger Gold's Zord is a gold falcon-themed helicopter that can rapidly fire energy pulses. Powered up by Engine Cell 7. The Rangers believe that it looks like a chicken, despite its name. *'Tiger Jet': Ranger Silver's Zord is a silver tiger-themed fighter jet capable of firing destructive energy blasts from its mouth. Powered up by Engine Cell 8. *'Whale Zord': Rangers Gold and Silver's secondary zord, is a navy blue hybrid of a baleen whale and a jumbo jetplane, with an alternate jet mode. Powered up by Engine Cell 9. It is originally created by Venjix as a doomsday machine, but Dr. K reprograms it. *'Paleozord': The Paleozord is a group of three prehistoric animal-themed train Zord Attack Vehicles that were built at the Alphabet Soup compound by Dr. K. It is accidentally unleashed by Corinth's military until Dr. K is able to finish the modifications to allow it to be controlled by Ranger Red. The first car on the train is the crimson red Woolly Mammoth-themed steam locomotive Mammoth Paleozord, powered by Engine Cell 10 that forms the head, torso, and arms of the PaleoMax Megazord. The second train car is the white Tyrannosaurus-themed bullet train T-Rex Paleozord, powered by Engine Cell 11 that forms the left leg of the PaleoMax Megazord. The third train car is the sky blue bullet train Triceratops Paleozord, powered by Engine Cell 12 and forms the right leg of the PaleoMax Megazord. *'Road Attack Zord': The Ranger Operators' wheel-like robot. With the Engine Cells used for the Zord Attack Vehicles it can transform into human-sized wheel/warrior modes. With its own Engine Cell, it transforms into wheel/warrior forms in-scale to the size of the Rangers' Megazord formations. In its warrior form it is incredibly agile, capable of using martial arts to attack its opponents in close quarters combat while evading retaliation. It is originally created by Flynn who described it as a "self-deploying combat weapon", though it is later upgraded by him and Gemma before it is granted full operational status. While it has its own Engine Cell, it can be used in conjunction with other Engine Cells (though this could only work with Engine Cell 1 at first); however, it drains its power and thus cannot enlarge a zord. Megazord Formations High Octane Megazord The Eagle Racer, Lion Hauler, and Bear Crawler Zords combine to form the High Octane Megazord. This is primarily piloted by Ranger Operators Red, Blue and Yellow (except when other arms are attached to the Megazord). It wields a shield made from the chassis of the Bear Crawler and the Super Saber with which it can perform a high speed slash to finish opponents. This Megazord formation is often the base for all advanced formations (Megazord formations that require more than three zords). * High Octane Megazord with Tail Spinner: The Tail Spinner replaces the left arm of the High Octane Megazord and forms a spinning blade weapon. Its finishing move is a powerful slash. * High Octane Megazord with Wolf Cruiser: The Wolf Cruiser replaces the right arm of the High Octane Megazord and forms a powerful gun weapon. Its finishing move are powerful blasts. * High Octane Megazord with Falcon Copter and Tiger Jet: The Falcon Copter and Tiger Jet replaces the right and left arms (respectively) of the High Octane Megazord. The Falcon Copter's propeller can be used to attack. Its finishing move is a makeshift bow and arrow. * High Octane Megazord with Tiger Jet: The Tiger Jet alone can form the left arm of the High Octane Megazord. The Tiger Jet can be used as a bow while launching the Super Saber as an arrow. ValveMax Megazord The Croc Carrier forms the body, head and legs, while the Wolf Cruiser and Tail Spinner form the right and left arms respectively, forming the ValveMax Megazord, piloted by Ranger Operators Green and Black. Its finishing move are two slashes from the Wolf Cruiser and Tail Spinner while the last move is a chomp from the mouth of the Croc Carrier. * ValveMax Megazord with Falcon Coptor: The Tail Spinner is replaced with the Falcon Copter giving the ValveMax Megazord more blasters. Zenith Megazord Requiring a second flux overthruster in order to function, the High Octane Megazord combines with the Tail Spinner, Wolf Cruiser, and Croc Carrier, becoming the Zenith Megazord. The Tail Spinner and Wolf Cruiser form arms and the Croc Carrier forms the feet for the Megazord. By using the Wheel Blasters, it launches its final attack which shoots out projections of all six Zords it consists of. Mach Megazord The Mach Megazord is formed when the Falcon Copter, Tiger Jet and Whale Zord combine. It is piloted by the Ranger Operators Gold and Silver. The Whale forms the body while the Falcon and Tiger form the arms. Because all three zords are aircraft vehicles, the Mach Megazord can freely fly and is relatively fast as well. The Falcon is used to fire bullets while the Tiger serves as a crossbow. Its final attack has an arrow coming out of the Whale's mouth while the arms form a bow to shoot the arrow at its target. The second Megazord was deleted by Venjix when he downloaded the bio-field. The two of them were downloaded, but it is unknown if the Whale Zord was downloaded or not. *'Mach Megazord with Tail Spinner': The Falcon Copter is replaced with the Tail Spinner giving the Mach Megazord the spinning blade. SkyRev Megazord The SkyRev Megazord is the combination of High Octane Megazord, ValveMax Megazord, and Mach Megazord (or the first nine Zord Attack Vehicles) piloted by seven Ranger Operators. The combination is simple, with the Ranger Gold and Silver's Zords landing on Zenith Megazord's shoulders and the Whale Zord attaching to its back thus enabling it to fly. By using the Wheel Blasters and the Sky Shift Blazers, they can use the SkyRev Megazord's final attack which shoots out projections of all nine zords that compose it as they race down a racetrack aimed towards the target. PaleoMax Megazord The PaleoMax Megazord is formed when the Paleo Zords combine together. The Mammoth serves as the main torso, the T-rex serves as the right leg, and the Tricera serves as the left leg. PaleoMax is extremely powerful, and it also has the ability to shoot out a gust of cold air from the Mammoth nose, which is at a temperature so cold that it can freeze magma. It was first Megazord to be deleted by Venjix when he downloaded the bio-field. After Venjix's destruction, it is unknown that the PaleoMax reverted back into normal or it was still deleted, though it can still be brought back as it's still within the bio-field. RPM Ultrazord The RPM Ultrazord is formed when all twelve RPM Zords (or all four base Megazords, formations only consisting of three Zords) combine and are piloted by the seven Ranger Operators. It is discovered when Tenaya 7 gives Dr. K the codes to stop General Shifter's Attackbot, along with that information came enough data that will allow all twelve Zords to be combined into the Ultrazord. Using the High Octane Megazord as the central base of the Ultrazord, all of the Zords come together to form the strongest Megazord in their arsenal. Massive in size and extremely powerful, it can easily defeat many Attackbots with ease. Using the Wheel Blasters and the Sky Shift Blazers, they can use the RPM Ultrazord's final attack which projects all four base Megazords, each doing a slash attack, with the RPM Ultrazord doing a flaming, high speed tackle. See also * Zord RPM Category:Power Rangers RPM nl:Zords in Power Rangers: RPM